


Starlight

by GoldenBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Switching, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: “I can’t hold it,” he whispered while digging his crotch deeper in the saddle. It was then he spotted a secluded spot, a perfect place to relieve himself. He quickly steered his horse towards it. His dick pulsed when another spurt left his body and dampened his crotch further. There was no time.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to kill time, posted it, then deleted it again because I don't want to make this story too long and it was going downhill. I made some adjustments and now it'll be shorter and probably (hopefully) better. 
> 
> I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright nor offense towards the characters was intended; I'm merely playing around.

Evening was upon him when he arrived at The Prancing Pony. When he had brought his horse to the stables and dropped the little luggage he had in his room, Aragorn made his way downstairs and sat down at a table. He signalled the waitress to bring him an ale and that’s when the wait started. 

While absentmindedly sipping his drink, he kept an eye on the crowd, hoping to spot his blond companion soon. Legolas was supposed to meet him an hour ago and he was beginning to worry. Legolas knew how to get to Bree easy enough, so he couldn’t have gotten lost. Aragorn hoped he didn’t run into unwanted companion.

Just when Aragorn asked the waitress to bring him another jug of ale, he noticed how several heads turned towards the door. Aragorn sat up straight to look over the standing men. It was then he spotted the fair-haired elf, who was making his way through the crowd towards his table. 

“Strider,” Legolas beamed, making a small bow towards Aragorn. 

“Legolas, mellon nin, I was beginning to worry,” Aragorn exclaimed softly. Legolas smiled warmly and sat down opposite Aragorn.

“My apologies, some unexpected delay upon departure. I had no time to send someone ahead.” 

“No worries, I’m glad you’re here.”

Just then, the waitress returned with Aragorn’s drink. She turned towards Legolas. “Can I get you something as well?” 

“A mulled wine please, it’s freezing outside,” Legolas smiled. The lady nodded and departed, only to return a few minutes later with a large goblet. 

“To adventure,” Legolas said while raising his glass. Aragorn joined in and raised his jug. “To adventure.”

~

Halfway into his third drink, Aragorn started to feel a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. The ale had made its way towards his bladder. It was no urgent matter and with his joy to be reunited with Legolas, Aragorn swiftly pushed his need to the back of his mind. 

Legolas spoke of his travels while sipping elegantly from his goblet. Elves were remarkably resilient to the effects of alcohol. When Aragorn drank the last swig from his jug, he definitely started to feel lightheaded – his need to urinate long forgotten. 

The bar was slowly emptying, for the men of Bree longed for their wives and their warm beds. For Legolas and Aragorn however, the night was still young.

“Shall we go for a walk?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn nodded. “It’s a clear night I expect, perfect to watch the stars.”

“Exactly why I want to go outside,” Legolas smiled. The light of the eldar fuelled him. “On my way here, I spotted a beautiful hillside not far from this inn. The view must be amazing.”

Aragorn carefully rose from his seat. Standing made him feel slightly dizzy and he made a mental note to drink slower next time. He quickly draped his cloak around him and followed Legolas outside.

When the cold air hit him, so did part of his consciousness. The more trivial needs he had pushed to the back of his mind, suddenly presented themselves right up front. He had to piss. Quite badly, too. For a moment he considered asking Legolas to turn around, but the elf was eager to go. Aragorn could not refuse him this pleasure. And he? He could wait a little longer. 

~

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Legolas asked while nodding at the sky. They were surrounded by stars. 

The hillside had indeed not been far at all. A ten minutes’ walk had brought them to a deserted patch of green that was now covered in frost. It creaked underneath their boots when they stepped on it. The sky was pitch-black, the stars its only light. Aragorn breathed heavily, his bladder feeling like a pinboard, the cold sticking needles in it. He really had to go. 

He pulled his cloak a little tighter around him, his legs pressed together. This stance made him feel slightly less uncomfortable, but it wasn’t going to cut it for long. He had to resist the desire to take a hold of himself. His dick throbbed with the anticipation to relieve himself.

“Are you cold?” 

Legolas had approached him and draped an arm around him. Aragorn shifted on his feet, trying to not give away how desperately he needed to urinate. Maybe if he pressed the matter of being cold, Legolas would want to go back.

“I’m very cold actually,” Aragorn confessed. A shiver went down his spine when he said it. Not only from the cold, but also for the fact he could’ve sworn a drop escaped him the moment he spoke. He clenched all his muscles together and looked at Legolas. “Can we go back?”

Legolas smiled and turned towards Aragorn so they could look each other in the eyes. Swiftly, he draped both his arms around the darkhaired man. “We could go back,” the elf whispered, “or I could help you get warm.” Aragorn couldn’t help but think that if they didn’t go back soon, his pants would get very warm indeed. He didn’t say that to Legolas though, despite the fact the elf was making matters worse by pressing against him.

Aragorn could feel himself twitching in his pants. Legolas was clearly playing with his desires, but right now, his only true desire was to empty his aching bladder. Legolas noticed the nonresponse to his touches and took a step back. “You do want this as well, right?” he asked insecurely. 

Aragorn hated to disappoint the elf. Of course he wanted this. Just not here, not now. Not when he was on the brink of letting loose in his trousers. 

“I-I do,” he shivered, his bladder contracting heavily when he spoke, “I-I’m, I just –“ 

For a brief second, Aragorn felt his muscles weaken. His bladder contracted heavily and he felt how a spurt of hot urine seeped into his underwear. In a reflex, a hand shot towards his crotch in the hopes of staving off the inevitable. 

“Aragorn?” 

Legolas approached him again and put a hand on his shoulder. Any minute now and the dam would break. His control was hanging by a thread. There was no way he would make it back to the inn without temporarily heating his trousers. 

“Do you need to relieve yourself?”

Shame washed over Aragorn when Legolas revealed his problem out loud. All he could do was nod, while a second spurt forced itself through the grip on his penis. It was a long spurt, almost a gush. It felt hot and clammy in the cold of the night. If he let go of his grip, he would be finished.

“Shall I help you so you can relieve yourself?” the elf asked. It had become clear to Legolas that Aragorn was in trouble. All he needed was consent to help the darkhaired to free himself from his pants. 

Aragorn nodded and Legolas quickly crouched in front of him. Carefully he parted the cloak, his slender hands making their way towards Aragorn’s crotch. 

“Can you let go for a few seconds? I’ll be quick,” Legolas promised. Aragorn carefully released the grip on his crotch, clenching his muscles for dear life. The fair-haired put his hands on Aragorn’s groin, who twitched under the touch. The elf couldn’t help but notice the warmth and wetness when he unbuttoned Aragorn and fished his member out. 

It took only seconds before a hot, damping stream started ejecting from Aragorn’s penis. Legolas quickly stood again and supported the man, who slightly swayed under the tremendous feeling of relief. 

The splashing sound on the frosted grass was like a thunderstorm in a silent night. If he hadn’t been high with relief, Aragorn would’ve been mortified. His stream was thick, spraying freely from him, too desperate to be aimed properly. 

It took a minute to finish. When the last drops left his trembling body, Aragorn shivered, his whole body shaking with cold and relief. All too aware of what had happened, he quickly put his semi back in his now freezing pants. Within seconds, he shrunk back to his normal size. Discomfort and humiliation slowly overwhelmed him. Legolas had wanted to take him for a romantic stroll in the moonlight and he managed to ruin it by almost peeing himself like a child. 

“Feeling better?” Legolas carefully asked after a moment of silence. Aragorn nodded; his bladder painfully stretched but finally empty. 

“Let’s go back to The Prancing Pony before you catch a cold,” Legolas said. Aragorn, too embarrassed to say anything, silently followed the elf back to the inn, up the stairs and into the room they rented for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the eldar shone brightly through the small window of the room. Much to Aragorn’s relief, the chamber was much warmer than it was outside. Legolas closed the door behind them and took his cloak off. Aragorn sat down on one of the chairs in the room, his cloak still dangling on his shoulders. Embarrassed he stared out of the window, unable to look Legolas in the eye. 

Aragorn was, in general, a private and somewhat reserved person. He and Legolas had been romantically involved for a few weeks when Legolas suddenly had to leave to resolve a problem in the West. They had agreed to meet each other again this day, at the inn of The Prancing Pony, to continue their journey together. Almost pissing his pants during a stroll that should’ve been romantic, was not how Aragorn pictured his first night reunited with Legolas.

Being so deep in thought, Aragorn barely noticed Legolas kneeling in front of him and slowly parting his cloak. When he felt a hand on his crotch, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down.

“Still a bit moist,” Legolas whispered while massaging Aragorn’s groin. The dark-haired wasn’t sure what Legolas was playing at, but the alcohol that still ran through his veins made him just go with it. 

The elf slowly unbuttoned his pants, revealing the wetness. Aragorn shivered under the touch, his dick twitching with anticipation. Legolas slipped a hand inside his pants, gently cupping his semi. A soft groan escaped Aragorn, his dick quickly hardening.

“Shall I try and make you feel better?” Legolas asked, his expression sly and eager. He started stroking Aragorn gently. The dark-haired felt the wetness of his undergarments chuff over his head. It was an odd sensation he somehow enjoyed.

“Blow me,” Aragorn grunted. Legolas grinned. He knew Aragorn well enough to know how to take his mind off things. When he brought his face closer to Aragorn’s crotch, he could smell the urine that hadn’t made it into the grass. Somehow, he felt himself get hard in his tight breeches. 

While Legolas adjusted himself in his trousers, Aragorn lifted his ass and slipped his pants down, freeing his proud erection from its encasement. Within seconds, Legolas enclosed his lips over the shaft, the taste of piss and precum filling his mouth. A deep grown escaped Aragorn, who threw his head back against the chair. 

Legolas gently started sucking him off. Aragorn could feel his dick throbbing in the elf’s mouth. When he felt he was about to shoot his load, he forcefully pushed Legolas’ head down. His dick slammed hard against Legolas’ uvula and seconds after he could feel himself shooting his load deep inside Legolas’ throat. 

The elf swallowed and let Aragorn’s dick slide out of his mouth. Drool was dripping from his chin, his eyes full of lust. His hands made their way towards his own dick, which was imprinted in his breeches. Precum blossomed around his head, seeping in the fabric. At the same time, he also noticed how all the wine he had was settling in his own bladder. Something he’d save for later. 

Suddenly, Aragorn cupped his face and made him look up at the man. He was smiling warmly.

“Thank you. That sure did make me feel better.” 

Panting, Legolas lifted himself from the ground and sat down in the chair opposite Aragorn. The latter still had his pants dangling around his ankles, his dick slowly going back to its regular state. Legolas’ dick however was screaming for attention. He rested a hand on his groin and gently stroked the fabric. The wetness of precum stuck to his fingers. 

“Need some help with that?”

Legolas blushed a light shade of red and nodded. The darkhaired patted his knees. “Come here.”

Legolas walked over to Aragorn and sat on his lap, careful not to hurt him. His breeches chaffed over Aragorn’s naked legs. His dick throbbed. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he last had an orgasm. It was an unspoken agreement Legolas didn’t touch himself when Aragorn didn’t consent to it. 

Aragorn wrapped his arms around the elf and brought his hands towards his lover’s crotch. Legolas moaned softly under the touch. “Oh, someone’s needy,” Aragorn whispered in his ear.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked the show I gave you earlier,” he added after a moment of silence. Right then, he gripped Legolas’ cock hard. A loud groan escaped the elf and Aragorn could feel him pulse under his touch.

“Did you?” Aragorn asked when Legolas didn’t reply.

“Y-yes,” Legolas stuttered after a few seconds. 

“Why?” Another grope in his groin and Legolas could feel himself trembling with the desire to cum. 

“Role reversal, you vulnerable and shy, I suppose,” the elf answered. “Not used to that,” he added. He could tell Aragorn was smiling. Although Legolas was usually the underdog, Aragorn did like a switch every now and then.

“What about you shoot that pent-up load you’re holding back deep inside me?” Aragorn hissed in Legolas’ ear. The elf trembled, then slowly slid off Aragorn’s lap and unbuttoned his pants. In one swift movement he fished his proud erection out. Aragorn turned around on the chair, baring his ass for Legolas. The elf wet his fingers and carefully opened up his lover, making him ready for his full length.

“Just do it,” Aragorn groaned when Legolas had three fingers inside him. Legolas didn’t need to be told twice, worried he would cum before he would be inside his lover.

Closing the distance between them, Legolas pointed himself upwards and carefully slid his tip inside Aragorn. They both groaned loudly. Aragorn moved backwards, causing Legolas to slide his full length inside him. 

“Oh my God!” the elf exclaimed. Aragorn started riding him right away. Slowly at first, but quickly stepping up the pace. It didn’t take long before Legolas felt his balls clench and a hot, sticky load erupted from him, filling Aragorn to the brim. He moaned loudly when he rid himself of several streaks of cum. 

When after a while he slid himself out, cum streamed from Aragorn’s ass. Legolas couldn’t help but grin. He sure hadn’t come for weeks then.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn supressed a yawn while Legolas tucked himself back in his breeches. The elf could tell his desire to urinate was increasing, but he wanted to hold it until he couldn’t take it anymore. As an elf, his ability to hold it was extraordinary, but he too would reach his breaking point after a while. Until then, they both needed to rest. Especially Aragorn, who needed a lot more sleep than he did.

“Shall we go to bed?” Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded and pulled his pants up. “I’m going to quickly rinse myself off though.”

“Mind if I join you?”

The darkhaired man smiled. “Of course not.”

The facilities were separated from the room they stayed in. As quietly as possible they walked through the corridor and down the stairs to where they could wash themselves. When they were done, they slipped back into their room. Aragorn took off all his clothes and slid under the sheets. Legolas followed his example. He pinched his dick in the process, trying to ignore his need to pee.

Once in bed, Aragorn went out like a light in mere minutes, but Legolas couldn’t sleep. For starters, he wasn’t tired, but his bladder was also making it impossible to rest. Maybe he had underestimated how badly he needed to go. Of course, he could go downstairs and relieve himself, but part of him wanted to hold it until he was on the verge of going in his pants.

As an elf, he was invincible. However, he desired to feel like a human. Aragorn was always much more aware of his feelings, of his needs. Legolas sometimes felt like a statue. Untouchable, unbreakable. Yet he could be broken, if he pushed himself far enough. Or if Aragorn did so. They relationship was still too fresh to discuss this, so for the time being, he kept his twisted thoughts to himself. Aragorn knew how to play with power, but he didn’t understand how far he had to go in order to truly please him.

Seeing Aragorn in a vulnerable state truly pressed his buttons, but he’d have liked it even more if he had been the victim. As an elf, however, it was quite unlikely he’d end up desperate to pee without a little help. Thus, he held it all night. He held it during breakfast, where he drank tea and water to add insult to injury. He held it while they got ready to leave for their travels. He held it until they left Bree far behind them.

They were a few hours in their travels when they stopped for a break. Legolas realized it wouldn’t be long before he would be truly desperate to urinate. His bladder was pulsing, his dick continuously twitched in his breeches. While riding his horse, he had to press himself against the saddle in order to hold it all in.

When Aragorn disappeared in a bush, Legolas had to restrain himself from going straight after him. He knew he would be able to hold it a little longer, but the moment he would have to relieve himself was nearing. Aragorn wasn’t any the wiser. The darkhaired still seemed pre-occupied with the events of the day before, where he almost wet himself on a romantic stroll in the moonlight.

It was only when they rode off again, Legolas pressed himself down hard and let out a soft groan. He had to go so badly; the trotting of the horse jostling his bladder with every step. He was now certain he had made a mistake by not following Aragorn into the bushes. His muscles contracted and he could feel a small spurt of piss shoot in his pants. It was then Aragorn levelled with him, looked at him and smirked. “You need to piss, don’t you?”

Legolas nodded, his eyes wild and desperate, scanning the area for a place to relieve his painfully full bladder. He definitely waited too long – even his elvish power couldn’t contain what was about to come.

“I can’t hold it,” he whispered while digging his crotch deeper in the saddle. It was then he spotted a secluded spot, a perfect place to relieve himself. He quickly steered his horse towards it. His dick pulsed when another spurt left his body and dampened his crotch further. There was no time. He let go of the reigns and started fumbling with the front of his breeches. When he managed to unbutton himself, he stood in his saddle and whipped his dick out. Within seconds, piss started erupting from him, splashing loudly on the dirt next to his horse. It started steaming immediately, for the hot urine disturbed the cold air. Legolas groaned loudly, completely unaware of the fact Aragorn was observing him with interest.

Legolas’ stream seemed never-ending. He had been holding it for so long. Tears sprung in his eyes for it felt so good to finally let go; it was almost better than an orgasm.

When he pushed the last spurts out, he gave himself a quick shake, tucked himself back in his slightly damp trousers and sat down again. “Oh God, that was so close,” he murmured. He gently rubbed his crotch to inspect the damage. Luckily, his breeches were still mostly dry. A small wet patch blossomed next to the buttons. It was then Aragorn coughed and Legolas remembered he wasn’t alone. His cheeks immediately felt hot against the cold air.

“Seems like you were desperate to pee,” Aragorn stated matter-of-factly.

“Err, yes, I really had to go,” Legolas answered, not sure what else to say.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you held it on purpose,” Aragorn said while levelling his horse next to Legolas’ – his stallion stepping in the puddle of urine when doing so.

Legolas had no answer to this. He indeed had held it deliberately, but it would be quite complicated to explain to Aragorn why. That was not a conversation to be held so early in their relationship. Legolas was sure it would chase Aragorn away from him.

“I eh, I may have miscalculated things,” Legolas said. This was not a complete lie. He had hoped to hold it until their next stop. Looking back, however, he did drink a lot of wine yesterday. He had held it before, especially on long journeys with others, but not quite as much as he did today.

“Sure seems like it,” Aragorn said with a sudden twinkle in his eye.

For a moment they remained silent, until Aragorn spoke again.

“So, you didn’t just _like_ me in agony yesterday. You wanted to _be_ me.”

Legolas felt himself getting hot. Aragorn knew him too well. He felt his stomach clench, looking at the ground, too embarrassed to admit that Aragorn was right.

“Seems to me you need to learn to control yourself,” the darkhaired added after another moment of silence.

If possible, Legolas felt himself getting hotter. He knew that tone. Aragorn had used it before, when he had forbidden Legolas to cum when he wasn’t around. The elf felt himself getting hard. Aragorn wasn’t opposed by it then. Carefully, he looked up and smiled at his lover.

“That’s settled then. If you want to pee, you’ll have to ask.”

It wasn’t a question; it was an order. Legolas could’ve come in his pants right at that spot. But he knew he wasn’t allowed, so he clenched that off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas and Aragorn continued their journey in silence. Both had several things on their mind. For Aragorn, it finally started to dawn on him that Legolas had kept some secrets. Legolas, on the other hand, was worrying about his secrets. Little did he know that Aragorn was fascinated by it. Of course, the dark-haired knew Legolas enjoyed the cum ban he put in place, but he hadn’t realized the elf enjoyed being banned from his other primitive privileges as well. 

For starters, Aragorn didn’t even know elves could get desperate to relieve themselves, but today proved otherwise. Somehow, that turned him on. Seeing Legolas squirm like that, being vulnerable like that; it activated Aragorn’s dominant side. It made him feel powerful. He just couldn’t believe his near-accident sparked this. That Legolas had gotten so jealous that he forced himself to take his place. The elf must’ve really wanted it to take it to such lengths. He would make sure to take it that way, for his own and Legolas’ pleasure.

~

They didn’t stop until nightfall. When they found a deserted cave, they halted their horses and checked it for any unwanted company. The moment they were sure it was deserted, they started a fire and cooked a meal. After dinner, it didn’t take long before Aragorn started yawning.

“I think I need to go to sleep,” the man stated. Legolas nodded. He too was feeling tired. He had some sleep to catch up on.

“Me too, let’s get comfortable,” Legolas said. Aragorn nodded. He then grabbed his flask of water and handed it to Legolas. “Before we get comfortable, finish this.” 

Legolas felt himself getting hot in the face, but did as he was told and finished the flask. 

“Good lad,” Aragorn nodded when he took the empty flask from Legolas again. “Now, if you will excuse me…” 

And off Aragorn went to find a tree to relieve his full bladder. He knew Legolas wouldn’t feel any need to relieve himself yet, but he’d see to it that by next night, the elf would be bursting. 

He slowly unbuttoned his breeches and fished his member out. His foreskin slid back while he pointed himself at the tree. A soft sigh followed when his bladder relaxed and piss splattered against the cortex. It streamed down in a little river and pooled at his feet. When he was done, he gave himself a quick shake and played with his foreskin. Soon, he felt himself getting hard in his hand. Quickly, he wanked himself off a few times and then stuffed his member back in his pants. He’d save his cum for later.

When he returned in the cave, Legolas had made the beds so they could go to sleep. Aragorn sat down and smiled at Legolas. 

“I’m glad we’re back together again.”

“So am I.”

They both rested their head and stared up at the outlines of the cave. Legolas didn’t like it. He much rather slept outside, but it wasn’t doable for Aragorn in this cold. Quickly he adjusted his eyes towards the man, who looked back and smiled. “Come here,” Aragorn said. Legolas quickly shuffled over to him and rested his head against his chest. Immediately, he felt much safer and not too longer after, they both fell asleep peacefully. 

~

When Legolas woke up next morning, Aragorn was still fast asleep. The elf immediately felt a tingle in his bladder. Legolas squeezed his legs together to ease the feeling. He didn’t need to go desperately but the water he had to drink the night before definitely went through him. On top of that, he was rock-hard. He gave himself a quick squeeze and slid a hand down his pants. His groin felt heated and he couldn’t resist to toy with his foreskin a bit. Carefully he slid his hand over his shaft, his head rubbing the inside of his pants. He felt some pre-cum leaking over his hands when he repeated the movement a few times. It was when a soft groan escaped him, he heard a cough next to him. Startled, he looked up only to see Aragorn eying him.

“What are you doing?” the man asked. 

“N-nothing,” Legolas stuttered, quickly removing his hand from his pants. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Aragorn said, who swiftly moved over to him and hovered over the elf. His hands caressed the front of Legolas’ breeches, who moaned under the touch. 

“Doesn’t feel like nothing either,” Aragorn added, who opened Legolas’ breeches and pulled them down to free the elf’s erection from it’s encasement. 

“Oh, someone’s horny…” 

Aragorn grabbed Legolas’ erection and jacked him off several times. The elf moaned under the touch, desperate to shoot his load. “Don’t you dare to cum,” Aragorn said while edging the elf a little longer. Just when Legolas felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he groaned loudly.

“I-I’m going to,” he moaned. He felt his balls clench together. A few more strokes and he would be finished. 

“Aragorn!” he screamed. The man kept going and with one final yelp Legolas felt his control slip. Cum started oozing from him, which streamed over Aragorn’s hand. The man grinned, slowly pumping the remainder of cum from his lover.

“Oh dear, look who didn’t manage to hold back…” Aragorn slyly noted. 

Legolas adjusted his eyes, blushing furiously.

“You really need to learn to control yourself,” the man added while wiping his hand on a cloth. Legolas groaned. He was in for it now.

“Am sorry,” Legolas mumbled after a while. Aragorn grinned. 

“As punishment, you’ll have to drink this,” he said, while handing Legolas another flask of water. The elf blushed a deep shade of red and groaned. 

“What was that?” Aragorn asked.

“N-nothing.” 

Legolas sat up and finished the flask, his groin hot and sticky and his bladder tingling. He was in for a long day, but he couldn’t wait to see it unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

They’d been riding for a few hours when Legolas felt all the water catch up on him. His bladder was rapidly expanding, gently pressing the waistband of his breeches. He dug his groin deeply into his saddle, which helped to ease the pressure. They would probably be stopping for a break soon. Aragorn hadn’t relieved himself since breakfast either so surely the man must be feeling something as well. Legolas was sure however he had to go worse. For some reason, water went right through him. 

Aragorn was riding ahead of him. They’d been going through open fields for a while; not necessarily a good place to halt for a break. They could get attacked from every side. Legolas knew they’d near a forest in about an hour. Maybe if he could wait it out until then, he could ask Aragorn if he was allowed to relieve himself. Surely, he had held it in long enough now.

It was then Aragorn slowed his horse and started riding right next to Legolas. The man smiled at him, carefully observing him from head to toe. Legolas shifted in his saddle. His desire to urinate somehow increased when Aragorn was so obviously checking him out. Surely, the man could tell he needed to go, right? Should he tell him? 

Right then, Aragorn spoke to him.

“Doing alright? I thought about stopping in about an hour, let the horses rest and eat something, then continue until nightfall.”

Legolas nodded. “Sounds good, let’s just get out of this open plain for safety.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Aragorn mused. 

They continued their journey in silence. Aragorn kept dangerously close to Legolas. Luckily, the elf had found a comfortable position in his saddle, which helped him ease the pressure. This way, he could hold it easy enough until they stopped.

When at long last trees started to doom in front of them, Legolas sighed. Relief was nearby. They trotted into the forest and soon they found a secluded spot with some fallen trees to sit on. When Legolas halted his horse and jumped off, he had to supress a yelp. The thud of his feet on the ground jostled his bladder dangerously and he couldn’t resist to quickly pinch his dick. It was time to ask his lover if he could relieve himself.

“Aragorn?”

The man jumped off his horse as well and walked over to Legolas. 

“Hm?”

“Can I go relieve myself?”

Aragorn smiled, his eyes scanning the elf from head to toe. Legolas was standing a bit awkwardly, his legs closer than usual, feet shifting every now and then. His bladder was pressing against his waistband. It wasn’t terrible yet, but surely uncomfortable enough for him to want relief. 

“Let’s start a fire and have some food first,” Aragorn said. 

Alright, that was doable. Food first, then relieve himself. He could do that. Legolas nodded and collected some wood to start a fire. 

Bending down to pick up the twigs appeared more intense than expected. He had to stifle a moan every now and then. In the meantime, Aragorn hunted some rabbits. He was a skilled hunter, so when the fire was roaring, he returned with two fat rabbits. It also appeared he had refilled their flasks. 

“Found a stream nearby,” Aragorn said while skinning the rabbits, “fresh, clear water.”

Only the thought of water made Legolas flinch. He pressed his legs together and tried to focus on admiring Aragorn while the man prepared their food. 

It took longer than expected, but once Legolas had found his position again – his crotch digging into the log – he was alright. For now. Aragorn soon sat next to him and handed him his flask. 

“Have a drink.”

Legolas bit his lip and took the flask, carefully sipping some water from it. He wanted to refuse, but he knew better than to challenge Aragorn. As long as he could relieve himself before this water made it into his bladder, he would be fine. 

~

Lunch took longer than expected. By the end of it, Legolas was shifting furiously on the log, unable to steady his legs. He was convinced some of the third flask of water was already settling in his bladder, because his breeches were digging harder and harder in his lower abdomen. He was about to ask Aragorn if he could pee yet when the older man raised himself. 

“I say we put the fire out, ride a few more hours and try to reach Rivendell before nightfall. I’d like to have a little more comfort tonight,” Aragorn said. 

Legolas nodded and opened his mouth to ask for relief. Just then, Aragorn unzipped his trousers. It took only seconds before Aragorn released a forceful stream onto the fire, putting it out rapidly. Legolas gasped audibly and grabbed his crotch.

“You stay where you are and show me some control,” Aragorn sternly told him. Legolas felt tears pricking behind his eyes. It took all his power to hold back the flood that had built up inside his bladder. Aragorn pissed for what seemed like forever, too. When the man was done, he sighed audibly. 

“Definitely needed that,” he exclaimed while tucking himself away.

“Aragorn, please,” Legolas said. He still had his hands dug into his crotch. 

“We’ll be in Rivendell before you know it. You can control it; you just have to insist on doing so.”

And that was that. Aragorn led the horses and gestured Legolas to follow him. Stiffly, the elf rose from the log, carefully releasing his hands from his crotch. He groaned when he lifted himself in the saddle again. Yet, no matter how full he was, he still hadn’t leaked a single drop. He could do it, he told himself. He’d make Aragorn proud. The reward would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few minutes back on his horse were agony for Legolas. He felt every jostle, every bump, every step. It took him all his effort to concentrate on restraining his bladder. Aragorn tried to make small talk to him, but he was in no way capable of responding. The urine inside his bladder was sloshing around and he was desperate to let it all out. He wanted to scream at Aragorn to let him go. He wanted to just whip it out and release it all right there. 

He didn’t though, because most of all, he wanted to feel the pain in his bladder build, feel that control slip away one by one, have Aragorn see him crumbling into a pile of misery when he would eventually completely lose control, begging Aragorn to let him go pee. 

He knew he could hold it if he put his mind to it, but his willpower was slipping away from him. His bladder was screaming at him for release and every time his horse jostled, he felt as if he was about to wet his breeches. 

Aragorn stepped up the pace and Legolas’ horse swiftly followed. The elf pressed his crotch hard into his saddle. His dick started to feel numb from the pressure he put on it. A hand went down towards his groin and he gave himself a quick, hard squeeze. He was sporting a semi, for the situation turned him on more than he cared to admit. 

They still had at least a two-hour ride to go before they would reach Rivendell. Maybe, if he managed to stay hard all the time, he would make it. Maybe then Aragorn would allow him and he would be able to get that sweet relief.

~

At the border of the forest, Legolas started to feel anxious. His brow furrowed as he desperately pressed his crotch into the saddle again, riding the leather with all his might. 

It was then he realized he couldn’t take it anymore. He would never make it to Rivendell. He had to pee and he had to pee right now, or he would let loose it in his breeches.

Legolas halted his horse and crouched forward.

“Aragorn?” he whispered.

Legolas shuffled in his saddle again. The pain was becoming unbearable. He swallowed thickly when suddenly, he felt his muscles relax. A big spurt of urine seeped into his pants, making his groin feel extraordinary warm and moist all of a sudden. Aragorn watched him, urging him with his eyes to vocalize his question.

“Aragorn,” he whispered again, unable to say that he couldn’t hold it anymore. Another spurt broke through the barrier. This time, it was a longer spurt. His hands shot towards his crotch and he could feel the wetness on his breeches. 

“You did brilliantly Legolas. You can go pee now,” Aragorn said, realizing the elf was spent. 

Tears sprung in Legolas’ eyes when Aragorn said that he could finally go pee. He started fumbling with his breeches as another, even longer spurt seeped out. He gasped audibly as he tried to undo his pants. 

It was too late.

A fourth, fifth, sixth spurt swiftly shot out and before he managed to take a breath, the spurts turned into an uninterrupted stream. 

He really couldn’t hold it anymore.

Carefully he removed his hands from his crotch as he sagged in his saddle. The small stream got thicker until a loud, hissing noise could be heard from between his legs. The stream of piss poured into his boots and part of it splattered on the ground underneath his horse. Steam formed around his pants when the heath of his urine hit the cold air. 

Legolas groaned loudly, tears streaming down his face now. It felt so good, yet he felt mortified as well. His breeches were soaked and he still wasn’t done yet. 

He put some pressure on it, piss hosing into his pants until the stream turned into a trickle and died down altogether. When the last drops left his body, he rested his head on the neck of his horse, sobbing silently, both out of utter humiliation and pure, blessed relief. 

~

Legolas was breathing raggedly, overwhelmed by what just happened. A hurricane of feelings was roaring through his body.

Suddenly, he felt a hand stroke his hair. 

“Easy now sweetheart, you did brilliantly,” Aragorn whispered, gently stroking his head and caressing his back. Aragorn made soothing noises until Legolas caught his breath again and stopped crying. However, the elf kept his face buried in the neck of his horse.

“Will you look at me Legolas?” Aragorn asked. 

Carefully, Legolas lifted his head and looked at his lover, who was smiling at him. The man then pointed at his crotch. He was fully erect. So erect, in fact, Legolas thought he would rip his pants any second now. The elf couldn’t help but smile. He too was getting hard again, despite his overwhelming emotions. No matter how utterly humiliating this had been, it had also been his dream to be in this position. 

~

“Can I fuck you right here?” Aragorn asked. Legolas bit his lip and nodded. 

Aragorn jumped off his horse, then walked over to Legolas. He helped the elf onto the ground and made sure both horses were tied before he continued. His hands caressed over Legolas’ ass, which was soaked. Aragorn stroked his lover through his wet breeches, which had gone cold already. The elf, however, remained unmistakably hard. 

The man freed his erection and pulled down Legolas’ wet pants. He spit on his fingers and slid one inside Legolas, who moaned softly when he felt Aragorn was easing him in. A second finger got added soon, a third one followed. Legolas was opening up without any issue, his prick proudly pointed upwards, his head glistening with the remainder of urine. 

Aragorn spit on his dick and made sure he was as slick as possible before slowly sliding himself inside Legolas. The elf groaned loudly when he felt his lovers’ full length enter him. Aragorn rode him, slowly at first, but after a few pumps, at full force. The man slammed himself hard inside Legolas and it was only after a few pumps Aragorn groaned loudly, pushed down hard on Legolas and shot a thick load of cum inside his lover. 

~

When he slid himself out again, he turned Legolas around and closed the distance between their faces by kissing the elf. Legolas moaned softly as he leaned in on Aragorn, his tongue dancing with Aragorn’s. When they broke the kiss, Aragorn pulled Legolas’ breeches up. This turned out harder than it looked, partly because of the wetness and partly because Legolas was still sporting an erection. The elf groaned frustrated when Aragorn covered him again.

“Horny?” Aragorn whispered while grinning. Legolas nodded.

“Don’t worry,” the man whispered while bringing his mouth closer to Legolas’ ear, “when we get to Rivendell, I’ll suck you dry under the stars, deal?”

Legolas whimpered and nodded willingly. “Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they arrived in Rivendell, the sky had gone pitch-black. Once again, the two found themselves surrounded by stars. Legolas’ breeches had gotten cold during the final stretch of their journey – his pants chaffed the inside of his legs. With the amount he’d been drinking, he felt a fresh twinge in his bladder and he groaned inwardly. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Aragorn asked upon hearing the elf.

“I need to go again,” Legolas whined. Aragorn grinned. Didn’t surprise him; after all he poured a lot of water down that pretty throat. 

“Hold that for a little bit,” Aragorn started, “we might have some fun with that soon.” 

Legolas felt his crotch tingle at the mere mention of fun. 

~

Aragorn had arranged them a room they could spend the night in, keeping Legolas and his soaking wet pants well out of sight. When they entered it, Legolas did a little dance on the spot. Holding it all day had weakened his bladder, or so it seemed. Aragorn took notice of that.

“Sit on your knees,” he commanded as he closed the door behind him.

Legolas crouched down and instinctively put his arms behind his back. 

“Piss.”

Legolas eyes shot up.

“What, right here?”

“Right here.”

Well, why not, his pants were wet anyway and at least he’d get a bit warmer again. 

Legolas sighed softly and relaxed his bladder. It didn’t take long before urine started trickling into his clammy breeches. Aragorn crouched down in front of him and cupped his crotch. 

“So dirty,” the man whispered.

“You have no control of your body at all, do you?” he continued. 

Legolas shook his head. “No control at all,” he whispered, pushing his urine out at full force now. It didn’t take long to fully empty himself, causing a backsplash on Aragorn while doing so. When he was done, he immediately stiffened in Aragorn’s hands. 

“And still horny.”

The elf nodded. God, he hoped Aragorn would let him cum. 

Right then, Aragorn opened the elf’s breeches and freed his stiff prick. Gently he started stroking it, something that was oddly satisfying while being as wet as he was. Legolas’ dick slid smoothly through the palm of Aragorn’s hand, his hips pumping forward with the desire to cum. 

It took him only a minute before he yelped and thick streaks of cum shot over Aragorn’s hand. 

“Oh fuck!” the elf exclaimed while slumping down. “Fuck that was so good,” he moaned. 

Aragorn chuckled. “You didn’t even give me a chance to suck you!”

Legolas blushed as Aragorn grinned at him. “Seems to me you really need some proper training in learning to control yourself.”

Legolas blushed and nodded. “Am sorry,” he whispered. Aragorn did nothing but smile.

“No worries, we’ll continue your training tomorrow until you get it right.”

A deep shade a red covered his cheeks. He was in for it now. Legolas had a feeling that accidents would occur more often, but if he was completely honest, he didn’t mind.

If anything, he couldn’t wait for more.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the cliches and the somewhat abrupt ending. Could go on forever with this story but I know when to stop. I hope you enjoyed reading it despite this being more of the same I've written before.


End file.
